Detrás del odio
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Ambos nunca se llevaban bien en el torneo, ella se sentía humillada por parte del Yagami y también provocaba a odiarlo, cada vez más y más, en una pequeña situación los llevara a encontrarse de nuevo…¿Qué habrá detrás del odio de Leona?.


_**Hola! :3 *hace un saludo militar* ¿tanto tiempo no? Jaja , bueno les presento mi nuevo fic de King Of Fighters, espero que les guste… inspirado con las canciones de Breaking Benjamin .**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de King Of Fighters no me pertenecen.**_

_**Summary: Ambos nunca se llevaban bien en el torneo, ella se sentía humillada por parte del Yagami y también provocaba a odiarlo, cada vez más y más, en una pequeña situación los llevara a encontrarse de nuevo…¿Qué habrá detrás del odio de Leona?.**_

_**Aclaraciones: **__**[Iori x Leona] tendrá algunas pequeños frases...**_

* * *

_**Detrás del Odio**_

* * *

_-"Hay una línea muy fina entre el odio y el amor"-_

Un día en la base Ikari Warriors, el comandante Heidern estaba revisando algunos archivos, al parecer las cosas estuvieron cambiando últimamente, para él era algo raro, pero no han aparecido nada extraño en las noticias, cuya también estaban hablando todo el tiempo de un nuevo torneo; que iba ser de equipo de cuatro. —Ya estoy viejo para volver a luchar en ese torneo…—murmuro por lo bajo.

—Anímese comandante, podrá entrar con nosotros, porque no estoy seguro que Whip, este con nosotros—insinuaba Ralf haciendo una mueca.

—Coronel Jones, debería cerrar su boca…Usted no trate de cambiarme el tema—le decía en tono frio. —Además casi explota un banco, por tratar de arrestar a un simple ladrón —

—Perdón. Comandante.

—No importa, ¿Dónde está Leona? —pregunto extrañado.

—De seguro está en su escritorio arreglando el papeleo. —contesto con una sonrisa. —Usted ya sabe cómo es ella.

—Bien…—decía el comandante al suspirar aliviado.

Ralf se retiró del lugar haciendo un saludo militar, se fue a fijarse si estaba Leona, bueno, la rutina de ella siempre fue la misma, el por lo menos quería sacarla a pasear para que no esté tan encerrada con su trabajo, estaba al frente de la puerta miro y noto que estaba abierta, apoyo su mano y lo empuja para abrirla completamente.

— ¿Leona estas aquí? —pregunto mientras que observaba todo su alrededor, estaba todo limpio y ordenado, no hubo ninguna señal de ella. Entro al lugar y vio que había una carpeta arriba de su escritorio…—_Iori Yagami_ —pronuncio el título que tenía la carpeta, lo abrió pero estaba vacía. El frunció el ceño, no entendía esto ¿desde cuándo vigilaban a ese sujeto?

Salió del lugar para ir a hablar otra vez con el comandante, Ralf Jones no entendía todo esto y más que encontró una carpeta vacía en el escritorio de su "amiga" Leona. Este lo encontró por el camino a Heidern quien estaba hablando con sus soldados y viendo como entrenaban…

—Comandante, solicito permiso para hablar en privado. —interrumpió Jones mostrándole el objeto que había encontrado.

—Permiso solicitado, coronel…—dijo el al mirarlo fríamente. Se distanciaron un poco del lugar de entrenamiento para hablar sobre esto. — ¿Dónde encontraste esta carpeta?

—En el escritorio de Leona. —respondió sereno.

—Interesante. —decía seriamente.

— ¿Desde cuándo tenemos un archivo de este sujeto? —indago el castaño frunciendo el ceño.

—Desde el torneo del '97, creí que ese tal Iori Yagami fue el responsable de que Leona tuviera del disturbio de la sangre, pero me equivoque con él, ambos son víctimas de esa maldición. —contesto Heidern suspirando intranquilo. —Ahora lo único que quiero, es que mi ahijada encuentre su felicidad…—musito al mirar horizontalmente al cielo.

—Oh, lo entiendo…Entonces, Yagami no tuvo la culpa…Esta bien comandante, discúlpeme por interrumpirlo…—hablo Jones inclinando un poco la cabeza, ahora todo tenía sentido, por un momento se puso celoso…Pero él no podía comportarse así por las cosas que hacia su compañera, creyendo que ella vigilaba a Iori Yagami…Ralf recordó que estaba con alguien más…

—Yo le pedi a Leona que borrara o que rompa toda la información que conseguimos sobre ese sujeto. —decía el comandante antes de retirarse para volver en lo suyo.

—Entendido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Leona estaba caminando cerca de la plaza de South Town, después del incendio las cosas cambiaron un poco, todo se ha vuelto tan pacífico, ella observo la tranquilidad de su alrededor y se acostó en el pasto con su vista perdida en el cielo azul y despejado.

—Lo odio. —murmuro por lo bajo y otra vez, quedando en sus pensamientos.

Del otro lado, Kyo Kusanagi venia caminando tranquilamente, ya que, quería descansar de sus entrenamientos por un día y también distanciarse un poco del molesto de Shingo Yabuki, entro en un callejón para tomar un atajo e llegar al supermercado pero este callejón no tenía salida, es más había alguien que lo esperaba y ese alguien era: Iori Yagami. Quien luego lo agarró del cuello y lo puso bruscamente contra la pared.

—Ahora si me puedo vengar. —hablo el pelirrojo molesto.

—I-Iori Y-Yagami… ¡suéltame!

Kyo le da un puntapié en el estómago haciendo que su oponente retroceda, Iori se abrazó a si mismo sintiendo un dolor en su panza, — ¡Maldito Kusanagi, ya verás! —levanto su voz estando molesto, el pelirrojo abrió su puño mostrando su flama purpura: corrió contra su oponente y lo agarró del cuello e lo tiro al suelo haciendo que la flama purpura cubriera todo el cuerpo del Kusanagi.

—Se nota que no te quieres detener ¿no es así? —hablo Kyo levantándose lentamente del suelo.

El castaño retrocedió un poco y al ver que su contrincante se acercaba, este le lanza una pequeña bola de fuego carmesí, el pelirrojo trato de esquivarlo pero fue un ataque directo; ambos al mismo tiempo corrieron y se golpearon en sus mejillas, Kyo trato de pegarle una patada en el rostro pero este le detuvo el golpe con su mano y contra ataco con su puño pero el Kusanagi lo detuvo de igual manera. Iori volvió a utilizar sus flamas purpuras, mientras que Kyo atacaba con las flamas carmesí: un gran choque de ambos poderes causo que las personas alarmaran por el fuego que salía de ese callejón sin salida.

Leona se alarmo y vio como unas pocas personas se acercaba al callejón, observando la pelea de aquellos dos sujetos y apostaban sobre ¿quién ganaba?, ella por su parte se levantó del suelo y camino acercándose al dicho lugar, -_estos dos se van a matar_- escucho lo que decía un muchacho a su alrededor, cuando se asomó un poco más para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, los vio a esos dos luchadores golpeándose y atacándose con el fuego, Leona pudo reconocer fácilmente aquellos dos: empujo un par de personas, para acercarse un poco más, aunque la reacciones de estos dos fue diferente, la militar intervino en la pelea pero ambos luchadores atacaron con fuego y la lastimaron a ella… La poca gente que había, solo eran pandilleros o vagabundos de la zona que observaban; estos salieron corriendo al ver que se acercaba un patrullero. El Yagami gruño molesto al ver quien fue la que trato de detenerlos, Leona Heidern, este la reconoció con tan solo acordarse de que le gano delante de miles de personas en el torneo.

—Por ahora te salvas de esta Kusanagi—dijo el Yagami en tono frio y dándole la espalda.

— ¿Qué acaso no me vas a ayudar? —indago irritado al agarrar a la joven militar entre sus brazos.

—No. —contesto cortante. —Yo no ayudo a perdedores.

—Ella trato de detenernos —insinuó el castaño.

— ¡Ella no debió meterse en nuestra pelea!—contra dijo levantando su voz. —¡Algún día te derrotare Kusanagi!

Kyo le dirigió la mirada al cuerpo inconsciente de aquella muchacha de cabello azulado, miro de reojo a Iori pero el ya no estaba, otra vez, desapareció dejándole a él con todo el problema encima… El castaño también conocía a Leona, aunque fue en un mal momento, cuando su rival y ella habían perdido el control, es decir, cuando ambos entraron en el disturbio de la sangre.

—Tendré que buscar un taxi—murmuro por lo bajo.

_***Flash Black***_

Iori miro de reojo a la joven militar que estaba tirada en el suelo con algunas heridas y quemaduras no tan graves, Leona abrió sus ojos pero no se podía levantar, sus piernas no le permitía. Escucho las pequeñas risas de Vice y Mature, observando como aquella se arrastraba en el suelo, ella pudo ver como el pelirrojo también se burlaba por su patética escena, uno de los señores anunciaba la victoria para el Yagami Team; Ralf y Clark ayudaron a su compañera que estaba mal herida, en la frente de Leona estaba sangrando, eso había alarmado mucho a sus compañeros tenían que llevarla urgentemente al hospital…Cuando el Ikari Warriors Team se estaba retirando, Iori Yagami se interpuso en su camino mirando a los perdedores, la sonrisa de satisfacción de la victoria aun no desaparecía, la peli azulada levanto la vista hacia el con esa mirada tan fría y escalofriante…

—Vaya, creí que te deje inconsciente—se burló este al mirar el estado de la militar.

—…T-Te…Te O-Odio—murmuro por lo bajo.

—Leona, no te esfuerces por hablar—le dijo Ralf preocupado.

—Ignóralo…—insinuó Clark.

—"_Tsuki wo miru tabi omoi dase"_—le dijo Iori Yagami cuando se retiró del pasillo tratando de contener la risa. Ambos continuaron caminando llevando a su compañera, tratando de ignorar lo que le dijo aquel muchacho, Leona se sentía mal por haber perdido en el torneo aunque se dio cuenta que a Clark y a Ralf no le importaba ganar, es más, ellos se preocupan más por ella y no por el torneo. Llegaron al hospital, cuando entraron se encontraron con el comandante que estaba preocupado, luego se fueron al consultorio del médico Takashiro.

—No es nada grave, dentro de una semana ella estará mejor—le dijo el médico cuando termino de revisar a Leona, sus piernas, mejillas y cintura tenia algunas vendas, el comandante estrecho su mano con el medico agradeciéndole por lo que hizo hoy por su ahijada…

—Gracias, doctor Takashiro.

—De nada, Señor Heidern.

Al subir en la camioneta gris, el comandante conducía el vehículo y los mercenarios estaban sentados en los asientos de atrás, la joven militar murmuraba cosas mientras que en su entorno hablaban sobre el torneo y del tal Iori Yagami… Cada vez, que Heidern escuchaba su nombre y apellido le daba rabia, al igual que su ahijada…—Lo odio, lo odio. —decía la peli azulada molesta. Todos se callaron cuando escucharon lo que había dicho ella, miro de reojo a sus compañeros y el silencio la incomodaba, se odio a ella misma por decir algo en voz alta, Heidern entendía como se sentía Leona, bueno, el vio todo en la televisión… Es más vio la sonrisa satisfactoria de ese chico.

—Leona, no te hagas mala sangre por ese idiota—musito Ralf, eso le llamo la atención a la muchacha. Pero ni siquiera volteo a ver al coronel. Él tenía razón, no podía ponerse de malhumor por un sujeto que ni siquiera conoce, apenas sabe cómo se llama…

Cuando llegaron a la base, Heidern sugirió a Leona que se vaya a descansar, cosa que también la militar abrazo con fuerza a ambos mercenarios para después despedirse de ellos haciendo un saludo militar, para Ralf fue raro ver a su compañera de equipo tan-tan ¿cariñosa? O ¿sensible?... El comandante se despidió y les agradeció a ellos dos…

Leona observo desde su ventana a sus dos compañeros, bajo lentamente por las escaleras; espiando si, su padre estaba en el living y era cierto, estaba merendando. La militar volvió a subir y se dirigió a su habitación para abrir la ventana y saltar hacia un árbol que estaba muy cercano a su casa, se movilizo ágilmente hacia una pared del estacionamiento, tratando de escuchar todo lo que decían sus amigos…

Clark miro a su amigo algo extrañado, se podía ver la cara de tristeza que puso luego del abrazo de su "amiga" Leona, el coronel saco un cigarrillo y su amigo saco el encendedor para dárselo. —Ralf, ¿te sientes bien? —indago el de las gafas oscuras.

—Sí, si…solo que…—el castaño no podía continuar lo que decía.

— ¿Es Leona o es la otra chica? —preguntaba el mercenario.

—Esta vez, es Leona. —respondió en seco, trago saliva y continuo hablando. —No quiero que se le acerque ese Iori Yagami…Si eso llega a ocurrir le partiré la cara.

—No exageres, carnal, ya sabemos que ella lo odia…Y hay pocas probabilidades que se vuelvan a cruzar —hablo Clark con una sonrisa.

—Tienes razón, solo lo veremos en el torneo. —dijo Ralf sonriendo de lado, y chocando puños con su carnal.

Leona Heidern escucho todo, se quedó en un estado pensativo. Ni ella no lo quería ver otra vez a ese hombre, no quería saber nada ni escuchar su nombre, apoyo su mano en su pierna izquierda y todavía le dolía trato de contenerse, porque no quería gritar de dolor, ya que, podía llamar la atención de aquellos mercenarios.

_***fin del flash black***_

—_Leona…Leona— oía con esa voz femenina. _Poco a poco ella abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con su amiga Whip, quien estaba sentada a un lado de la cama, la peli azulada noto ese rostro de su compañera: de preocupación.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunto Whip aliviada.

—Bien, solo que algo dolorida. —contesto cortante.

— ¿Cómo supieron que estaba aquí?

—Kyo Kusanagi llamo a tu casa, por suerte el comandante no sabe nada o sino en vez de estar yo a tu lado iba a estar él. —respondía ella con una sonrisa.

—Ese maldito de Yagami—decía Leona quejándose y llevando su mano a la frente.

—Tranquila, ya pasara…

—Y ¿Ralf?

—Estuvo aquí por unos minutos hablando con el doctor pero recibió una llamada de su novia—interrumpió Clark al entrar a la cuarto.

—Entiendo…

— ¿Leona porque interferiste en ellos? Hubieses dejado que se maten entre ellos—hablo la chica del látigo frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque ya iban a causar líos en la ciudad—dijo la militar con los brazos cruzados.

—O ¿Fue porque te gusta ese Iori? —volvió a preguntar su amiga con una mirada picara.

— ¿Qué? …¡No me gusta ese idiota! —contesto molesta y sonrojada. Por su mente volvió a recordar la frase "_Tsuki wo miru tabi omoi dase"_, ella negaba con la cabeza por lo equivocada que estaba su compañera.

—La hora de visitas se terminó. —interrumpió una enfermera. Whip y Clark se tuvieron que retirar pero antes se despidieron de su compañera, ahora tendrían que inventar algo para que Heidern no sospeche de nada…

La peli azulada se acomodó en la cama para dormir, trato de cerrar a sus ojos pero no podía, recordaba con la voz de ese hombre, muchas veces esa frase, que hasta ella misma no lo quería escuchar, todavía lo odia…A pesar de todo lo que le hizo ese sujeto, Leona Heidern quería volver a pelear contra ese Iori Yagami, se sintió humillada esa vez cuando perdió contra el Yagami Team. Después ella se calmó y se tocó sus mejillas, Leona no podía creer la forma que lo recordaba, es decir, que cuando no quería saber nada de él, tarde o temprano, termino acordándose…

_-"Aprenderé a amarlo y a odiarlo"-_

Al caer la noche, un joven caminaba tranquilamente por las oscuras calles de la ciudad, los postes de luz; iluminaba a aquella persona solitaria, guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones rojos, una de las tantas luces iluminaron el símbolo que llevaba su saco: de la luna creciente. El muchacho levanto la vista hacia el cielo nocturno, recordando lo que ocurrió en este día…

_***Flash Black***_

Ralf Jones había perdido contra Vice, le hizo una señal a su compañera que apenas ingreso al torneo. Leona se movió ágilmente golpeándole con su puño en el rostro de aquella mujer, con sus propias manos rasguñaba y golpeaba a Vice, se cubría a los contra ataques de su oponente y ella ataco con unos de sus aretes que dio justo en el blanco. Apenas bajo Vice y Iori tranquilamente se sube al cuadrilátero, luego se puso en posición de ataque; esperando que Leona ataque primero…La militar volvió a tirar uno de sus aretes, pero este los esquivo fácilmente y contra ataco tomándola del cuello hasta arrastrarla para cubrirla de flamas purpuras…

— ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? Novata—pregunto desafiante.

—…—Leona no dijo nada respecto a eso, el Yagami sonrió sádicamente y se quedó esperando que la militar lo atacara, trato de golpearlo en el estómago pero este detuvo el rodillazo con su mano derecha y volvió a contra atacar con sus flamas purpuras, a los que ella trato de esquivarlo como podía…La peli azulada cayó al suelo muy lastimada.

—Te falta mucho para superarme…novata, Leona Heidern…No sabía que ese anciano tuviera una hija—hablo el Yagami mientras se le acercaba a ella, mirándola a los ojos, al mirarla a los ojos y verla lastimada, ni siquiera sintió pena por ella pero le gusto pelear contra una nueva oponente…

—Algún día nos veremos de nuevo…Leona Heidern—le decía al retirarse del cuadrilátero, escuchando su victoria. —Ella no pelea nada mal…—pensó al irse con sus compañeras.

_***Fin del flash Black***_

Entro al hospital, hablo con el doctor que le pidió dos horas para visitar a cierta chica, Iori subió tranquilamente por las escaleras, caminando hasta que llegue al segundo piso le pregunto dónde se encontraba la pasiente "Heidern" y la enfermera relajada acompaño al muchacho, guiándole hasta el cuarto de Leona.

—Leona tienes visitas. —decía la enfermera abriendo la puerta.

— ¿Comandante?

—No, soy Iori Yagami. —hablo este al entrar.

— ¿Yagami? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Tú no deberías estar aquí!—dijo la militar con una mirada odiosa.

— Sí, claro…Vine a disculparme—le decía el pelirrojo con una sonrisa torcida.

—… ¿Disculparte? —repetía la joven militar cambiando su expresión a una sorprendida y con rubor en sus mejillas. —…Pues, bueno. —hablo en tono serena.

Leona Heidern suspiro aliviada y cerro sus ojos, esperando a oír un "lo siento" de ese hombre…En cambio, Iori noto que las mejillas de ella resaltaba un rubor, sonrió de lado al ver que había algo más que solo odio. Hasta el mismo se sorprendió, por haber caído tan bajo, es decir. ¿Qué desde cuando visitaba a alguien? ¿Desde cuándo pedía un "lo siento"? O ¿Hablar con ella?, ya que, nunca se hablaron. Volvió a sonreír de lado y se asomó poco a poco para luego robarle un tierno beso…Ella abrió los ojos, tapándose la boca. Ni siquiera entendía lo que acaba de ocurrir.

— ¡Te odio! —levanto la voz al estar sonrojada.

—…Deja de mentir.

—Es verdad.

— ¿Sabes qué? Yo también te odiaba, porque te metiste en mi camino desde el principio…—musito el Yagami con voz sereno.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Heidern, deja de mentir…

—…Bueno lo admito…—asentía con la cabeza—Tu frase me quedo guardada en mi mente, pero me di cuenta que…que…somos iguales.

— ¿Iguales?

—Es la primera vez que hablamos ¿no? —decía ella extrañada.

—A si es.

—Ambos nos odiamos, yo tuve un pasado oscuro y ahora que lo descubrí todo…Me entero que tengo una maldición.

—Ja…Q-Que coincidencia…Mi pasado es más oscuro que el tuyo. —le dijo en tono arrogante. —Y vivo con esa maldición.

Ellos se miraron mutuamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos azules decían muchas cosas para Iori al igual para Leona, ambos podían leer sus historias atraves de sus ojos, luego la joven inclino la cabeza dejando de mirarlo, el pelirrojo le levanto del mentón para después depositar en esos labios carnosos otro beso dulce…

—La hora de visitas termino. —insinuó la enfermera. Ellos dos asintieron al mismo tiempo, Iori se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta sin antes decirle a esa muchacha "novata" — "Tsuki wo miru tabi omoi dase"—.

—Esa frase es muy efectiva. —sonrió Leona al oír esa frase de nuevo.

—Nos vemos, Leona Heidern…recupérate, va si quieres revancha—se burló este al irse.

—Claro…Yagami…Claro que sí, tendré mi revancha—murmuro ella por lo bajo, la joven militar desde su ventana podía ver la luna creciente rodeada de muchas estrellas…Su sonrisa no podía desaparecer de su rostro, han pasado tantas cosas en este día que se olvidó de su dolor, Leona entendió que a pesar de odiar tanto a su rival o enemigo, el odio la llevo a otro lado: que tarde o temprano, ella creía que iba a odiarlo eternamente, pero detrás de su odio se escondía otra cosa; otro sentimiento que la hacía pensar mucho en su rival…¿Era amor?, esa línea que decían entre el odio y el amor, al fin y al cabo existía y podía sentirlo, de como una parte de ella cruzaba la línea del odio y pasaba del otro lado…—"Te amo Iori Yagami" —murmuro por lo bajo, cerro sus ojos quedando completamente dormida.

**_Fin-_**

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado :3_**

**_Sayonara…atte J.H_**

**_PD: puede que tenga algunas faltas de ortografía y algunos errores, en fin trate de corregir lo que pude jeje :D_**


End file.
